Masataka Takayangi
Powers and Stats Tier: 9-A normally, 8-C when enraged Name: Masataka Takayanagi Origin: Tenjou Tenge Gender: Male Age: 16 Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Ki manipulation, Superhuman strength, speed, Durability. Attack Potency: Small Building level normally; Large Building level when enraged (Stomped someone who crushed an entire building) Speed: Supersonic (Dodged revolver fire point blank) Lifting Strength: Class 5 Striking Strength: Small Building Class '''normally. Large Building Class when enraged '''Durability: Small Building level '''normally. Large Building level when enraged '''Stamina: High considering he was stabbed in the neck during the final fight and still kept going. Range: A few meters, A bullets range for some attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Is a great at strategy and can adapt quickly Weaknesses: If enraged he loses all focus Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Uraate (裏当て; lit. "Backing", CMX Translation: "Reverse Striking"): This is a fulcrum-based transference skill, an example of KI transmission that teaches one to shift the point and force of impact by striking the dead center of an object. At expert-levels, a practitioner can transmit the force of impact wherever they please, as long as a medium exists to transmit their power through. This technique forms the basis for most KI-based techniques used throughout the series. * Ryukei Qigong Tashinkō (龍形気功鍛針功; lit. "Dragon Qi, Forged Iron Needle"): This technique is the greatest of secrets within the Takayanagi clan, passed down for generations. It is a technique which uses the fulcrum-based transference skill of Uraate to transmit the user's power through the air. This is achieved by collecting the rotational force of one's motion until it forms unto a needle, forged by their own KI. At that point, that collected atmospheric force would then be directed from the circular motion into a straight line (via punch), where it is sent barreling into the target. * Hakka Soudou Shō (八掛双撞掌; lit. "Eight Triagrams Double Pulsating Palms", CMX translation: "Eight-Way Fracas Blast"): A move that uses the palms to transfer momentum from the fighter to opponent in one fierce action, normally yielding incredible force. In the original Japanese translation, Souichiro comically refers to it as a Kamehameha, the signature technique of Dragon Ball's Son Goku. * Shin'irikugō Bateihōken (心意六合 • 馬蹄崩拳; lit. "Heart & Mind, Six Harmonies: Trampling Horse Fist", CMX Translation: "Cosmic Thundering Horse Hoof Death Attack"): This is a Beng Quan horse move (馬形; pinyin: mǎ xíng) throwing a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The martial artist delivers an overhead smash, digging into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. Masataka was interrupted during his attempt on Souichiro. Allegedly, Japanese master Kenichi Sawai was fond of this technique. * Shin'irikugō Taihōtenshi Tsūhaiken (心意六合 • 大鵬展翅通背拳; lit. "Heart & Mind, Six Harmonies: Giant Phoenix Spreading Wings Over Back Fist", CMX Translation: "Heart & Earth, Giant Bird Wings Through Back Fist"): This KI-based technique is fundamentally similar to the "Ryukei Qigong Tashinkō", but the martial artist transmits their KI through a solid medium (such as a tree, a concrete construct or even a living being) rather than air. * Hakkashō Jūshichishiki Kandōka (八掛掌十七式貫銅花; lit. "Eight Binding Palms, 17th Variation Piercing Bronze Flower", CMX Translation: "Eight Binding Palms, 17th Variation Piercing Bronze Flower"): A move that can pierce iron with the softness of a flower. * Shin'irikugō Kongōtaihō (心意六合金剛体法; lit. "Heart & Mind, Six Harmonies: Tempered Diamond Body"): A secret Chinese martial arts technique that enables the body to become as solid as diamond. It works by instantaneously concentrating the water in one's body to a certain area, since the strongest water pressure can stop even bullets. Masataka used this technique, stopping two of Emi Isuzu's anki, one with his palm and one with his forearm. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tenjou Tenge Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Brawlers Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8